Scunner
|image = |givename = |breech = January 12, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = IV |status = Deceased |origin = |height = 441 ft (134.4m).Scunner's Stats |weight = 3,230 tons |speed = 5 |strength = 9 |armor = 8 |toxicity = Low |behavior = Coordination with other Kaiju Intimidation tactics and ingestion |weak = Oblique region |power = Pointed, plated protrusions designed to batter and ram |target = None |jaeger = Striker Eureka Gipsy Danger}} Scunner is a Category IV Kaiju. It protects the breach from the Jaegers alongside Slattern and Raiju. Biology Scunner's appearance and behavior is akin to that of a bull.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, pages 146 Broad and stocky, its two curved horns jutting out of its head act as battering rams against armored opponents like Jaegers. Scunner possess four arms that aid in its ability to move faster than its opponents under water. Its plated body armor allows it to take great amounts of damage in the most severe environments. Like most Kaiju, it has a green bioluminous glow throughout it's body. Its ability to work in tandem with other Kaiju makes it a particularly dangerous foe in combat. Like Slattern and Knifehead, Scunner's primary arms are actually two fused arms themselves ending in three-digited claws. History When Scunner and Raiju emerged from the breach, they waited for the arrival of the two remaining Jaegers, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka. Upon their approach to breach, Scunner and Raiju circle the Jaegers, using their lack of visibility against them. Once they reveal themselves, Scunner engages Gipsy Danger in combat. Gipsy Danger subdues Scunner, but before Gipsy Danger can kill Scunner with his right-arm Chainsword, Raiju's jaws clamps down onto Gipsy's arm while swimming at top speed tearing its arm off. Scunner free from Gipsy's hold, takes advantage of the damaged and disorientated jaeger to bite and cripple Gipsy's right leg. Unleashing his Chainsword from his left arm, Gipsy pierces Scunner through the neck and drags its head over a volcanic pit, burning its face. Scunner, thrashing from the pain, escapes and off balances the damaged Jaeger giving it time to recover. Raiju attacks Gipsy Danger a second time, but is cut in half by its chain sword Striker Eureka's endurance against Slattern forces the Category V Kaiju to call for aid. Scunner abandons its fight with Gipsy Danger in order to attack Striker Eureka. Gipsy's crippled leg prevented the Jaeger from helping Striker in time. As Scunner and Slattern move in to destroy Striker Eureka, its pilots detonate the thermonuclear bomb on its back, killing Scunner and critically wounding Slattern. Trivia *Scunner uses the same basic CG body as Knifehead and Trespasser in the film. *Scunner is the largest Category IV in Pacific Rim. *The word "scunner" comes from Scotland, where it refers to something that triggers a strong reaction of disgust. Scunner - Wiktionary.org *Scunner is featured in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. Gallery Promotional PRTVG Scunner.jpg|Scunner render File:F3zp5ce_25589.nphd.jpg|Otachi fighting Scunner in the game scunner_2.jpg|Scunner as he appears in Pacific Rim: The Video Game Scunner.jpg Screenshots Scunner.png more_scunner.jpg Scunnerf4g5.png scunner9so0.png scunner2d1ah.png Concept Art File:Scunner_kaiju_concept2.jpg File:Art-scunner_concept.jpg|Unused concept of Scunner. References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category IV